


Salty caramel and strawberry curry

by melissachan



Series: Danganronpa Short Fics [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Holding Hands, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Movie Theatres, One Shot, Popcorn, Romance, Short & Sweet, and this is a happy fic, but it is very briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissachan/pseuds/melissachan
Summary: Hajime will replace her painful memories with happy ones.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: Danganronpa Short Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045011
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Salty caramel and strawberry curry

The movie theater was the most cliché place for dates, but Jabberwock Island had not much to offer. Today’s program was a horror movie – Hajime didn’t remember its summary or even its name, but he honestly didn’t care. He stopped in the front of vending machine and looked at the girl who was standing nearby, looking nervous… but a bit less nervous than usual.

“Hey, Mikan, do you want some popcorn? What’s your favorite flavor?” he asked, not thinking about it that much. She looked up at him.

“I… I think popcorn is nice…” her expression seemed thoughtful, like if she was trying to remember something. “Don’t… don’t laugh at me, but my favorite flavor is salty. Because… because when I choose it as a child, I got slapped the least,” she explained, smiling cheerfully. “But don’t worry, popcorn is so nice it’s really tasty even just with salt!” she added hastily, noticing his worried expression.

Hajime felt cold. Without noticing it, he clenched his fist and pursed his lips in anger. Offering your child some popcorn and then slapping them different amount of times depending on what flavor they choose? Just what kind of messed up bullshit is this?

He sighed and tried to look calm. At least for Mikan’s sake. He didn’t want to make her more worried than she already was.

Her painful memories can’t be erased. But perhaps… he can give her pleasant ones instead.

Hajime made one step forward, now standing really close to Mikan. She seemed surprised, but not tense or scared, and he took it as a permission to move forward. He leaned towards her, looking into her eyes – and she looked into his with the same confused expression. He patted her head gently… and then gave her a quick kiss on the nose.

“Hajime…?”

It happened so quickly that it took a few seconds for her to even realize what he just did. She was clapping her eyelids in surprise and he saw glittering tears in the corners of her eyes.

“I think kisses are nice. They can really keep your mood up even if it’s just a short kiss on the nose,” he said, smiling. He tried to look nonchalant and reassuring, but his heart was beating fast. He wasn’t sure if it was “love, love” or just his worries about how good of an idea this all was, but…

“Thank you, Hajime,” Mikan said, giving him the most genuine smile he had ever seen on her face.

\---

Hajime knew that love stories made Mikan fall asleep, and honestly he could relate. He wasn’t sure how she’d feel about watching a romantic comedy, but the theater on this island didn’t offer much.

“I’d like to try caramel flavor next. Sweet popcorn sounds amazing,” Mikan said, looking almost… confident. Hajime nodded. He came closer and took her hands in his, entangling their fingers. Mikan closed her eyes in anticipation as he leaned close, giving her a soft kiss on lips. Her untidy, unevenly cut hair felt pleasantly ticklish, but the strongest sensation was the warmth of her hand as she clenched his fingers tighter, like she didn’t want it to end.

He made a step forward, released one of his hands and hugged her around the shoulders. She opened her eyes in surprise as he leaned back, making the kiss long enough to not leave her disappointed, but short enough for her to want more…

“Let’s go, we will be late for the movie,” Hajime said, smiling playfully, and headed to the theater. Mikan just nodded and followed him still holding his hand, but on her face he could almost read “that’s not fair!”.

\---

This time the theater was showing an action movie. It probably didn’t have that much artistic value, but at least it was a good time-killer. But Hajime didn’t even pretend he was coming here for the movie and not for the girl who was holding his hand.

“My actual favorite is curry-flavored popcorn,” Mikan said, looking unusually thoughtful. “It has a really strong taste that makes almost any food good,” she smiled, as if saying this evoked some pleasant memory in her mind.

Hajime didn’t come closer, instead pulling Mikan near with a quick and confident, but gentle movement. Hugging her by her waist, he kissed her lips, more passionately than anything he did before, but still soft enough to make sure that this fragile girl felt comfortable. Hajime’s heart started pounding faster as she hugged him back, with a little more strength than he expected. Suddenly he felt her tongue touching his lips, making his cheeks run red.

He opened his eyes, and noticed that Mikan did the same. The expression on her face was naughty and playful. She bit his lip gently, making something inside him tingle pleasantly. He answered her kiss, happy she was the one to instigate the movement. He felt loved and needed, but more than anything he was glad she was able to put her worries aside because it probably was the same for her. He snuggled her, trying to keep her closer, hoping she will feel the same safety forever.

When they finally got to the movie, it was already the middle of an action scene.

\---

Hajime was looking curiously at Mikan who was now standing at the door of his cottage. In her hands there was a can of popcorn.

“It’s not my favorite or anything, but I thought it will be nice to try it,” she smiled with her eyes full of playful sparks. “Strawberry flavored…” her voice suddenly became quiet, the flash on anxiety returning to her expressions.

“Sure, it will be nice to try it. We can even watch a movie in my cottage,” Hajime answered, inviting her to enter his room a welcoming gesture. Mikan looked up at him, her cheeks already red and hot. He started with a hug, snuggling her closer, playing with her hair carefully. She looked uncertain, almost confused, but she answered, putting her arms around his shoulder.

He started with kissing her neck, feeling the goosebumps on her skin as he was going up. As he reached her lips, she had already closed her eyes in anticipation. She looked so vulnerable and helpless in this state he couldn’t help but keep her closer, cuddling her softly, running his fingers across her almost tensely straightened back and fragile shoulders.

The kiss was long and sweet, gentle and deep at the same time. Mikan’s movements were full of affection and on the back of his mind he felt she was a bit more skilled than he thought… or it just seemed this way because just having her near was the greatest pleasure. Minutes passed by and Hajime started to feel a little tired, but he wanted to make it as long as needed to keep her happy. When she finally opened her eyes and leaned her head back, he noticed a tear on her cheek, but her expression was a soft, happy smile. He continued to hold her. It was an affectionate cuddle, probably too innocent for a strawberry flavor.

Eventually he will have to let her go, but he will never stop protecting her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Izum for beta read.


End file.
